


假如ta遇到了ta

by soulmate328



Series: 冰火宝钻 [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulmate328/pseuds/soulmate328
Summary: #作为双厨，这个脑洞我想了很久，现在终于有勇气发出来了，会是一个系列#没有逻辑，不要问我他们是怎么开始互相掏心窝子的，我也不知道#此系列中冰火人物经历遵从原著
Series: 冰火宝钻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Fingolfin & Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 稍微讲一下原著琼恩的经历与剧集的区别：  
> 琼恩最后被刺杀，是因为南边传来了临冬城的拉姆斯·波顿娶了艾莉亚（假艾莉亚）的消息，且小剥皮在信中挑衅琼恩，导致他忍无可忍，背弃了自己的守夜人誓言，打算带兵南下去收复临冬城，所以他的守夜人兄弟刺杀了他。

**Fingolfin & Jon**

“诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺？这是你的名字？”

“是的。你叫琼恩，是吧？”

少年点了点头。尽管性格和外貌都大相庭径，但芬国昐还是不由自主地想到了数千年前，刚刚踏入诺多至高王宫中的，年轻的哈多·洛林朵。他目睹那金发的开朗男孩从生到死，如同养了一个自己的孩子，因此芬国昐也下意识地用长辈的亲切口吻对琼恩说话。

“你的名字可真长。”琼恩说道。

芬国昐笑了笑：“这是诺多的传统，我的名字算是不那么复杂的了。‘诺洛’是‘智慧’的意思，芬威是我父亲的名字。阿拉卡诺的意思是‘高贵的领袖’。”

“真是讲究，”琼恩点点头，“我不太清楚我的名字有什么意思，在北境这名字到处都是。我……父亲，他说琼恩是他尊敬的养父的名字，给我起这个名字是为了表达对他的敬爱。”

“嗯。我记得你们习惯把自己家族的名字放在自己名字的后面。雪诺，这是你家族的名字吗？”

琼恩沉默了片刻。

“不。私生子不能冠上父亲的姓氏。在北境，所有的私生子都姓雪诺。”

芬国昐的胸口轻轻揪了一下。“抱歉，孩子。”

“没什么好道歉的。我父亲一直悉心教导我，我的兄弟姐妹也很爱我。”少年流露出了一种脆弱和坚强，幼稚和成熟交织的神情，让芬国昐感觉自己在哪里看见过。镜子里。“只是凯特琳夫人，父亲的妻子，她对我意见比较大。”

“她伤害你了吗？”

“其实也没有。她只是不理我，看见我就板着脸走开，不太喜欢我跟罗柏、布兰和艾莉亚——我的兄弟和妹妹——玩在一起，也不怎么叫我的名字。”

芬国昐把一只手搭在他肩上：“你的出身和家庭不是你能选择的。你没有错。”

“我知道。但我其实不讨厌凯特琳夫人。我毕竟是私生子，而她那么爱父亲。而且她也没打过我，没羞辱过我，只是偶尔会在我面前生气，把我给吓到。凯特琳夫人简直像匹母狼，尽管是南方小姐，却是个地道的史塔克。”琼恩灰色的眼睛有点沮丧，有点难过，有点委屈，“虽然我很害怕她，但我……明白。”

“……我有个哥哥。”在他自己反应过来之前，芬国昐已经脱口而出，“我们同父异母。他的母亲很早就去世了，他觉得我母亲取代了他的母亲，而我夺走了父亲对他的爱，所以一直不喜欢我。虽然感到不公平，但我并不是无法理解他的行为。其实一开始的时候他也没对我做什么，只是总离开家到很远的地方去，就是为了不见到我和我的母亲。我很久都见不到他一回，每次见到他也会吓得我难过好几天。”

“一开始的时候？”少年尽管不善言辞，却心思细腻。

“后来我们闹翻了，不过那有更加复杂的原因。”芬国昐拉着琼恩在自己对面坐下，“我那个哥哥——就叫他费诺吧，稍微短一些——其实也很值得敬佩。他是诺多族知识最渊博，技艺最精湛的精灵。他打造最美丽的宝石，发明最完美的文字，还是个冒险家。我小时候始终活在他的阴影里，被周围的人称作他的弟弟。为了摆脱他的阴影，我不再一味憧憬他，而是踏上了自己的道路。没错——虽然这么说不太准确，但是我最终成为了王，成为了诺洛芬威·阿拉卡诺，而不再是费雅纳罗的弟弟。”

琼恩注视着他，眨了眨眼睛，脸上有了神采：“我当初也是这么想的！我知道我永远不能像罗柏那样继承父亲的位置，所以我心想，一定要以我自己的方式取得成就。所以我加入了守夜人——守护王国边境的军队，就是为了跟那些贵族们的游戏撇清关系，打算靠自己的能力建功立业。”

“你成功了吗？”芬国昐问。

“……算是成功了吧。我成了守夜人的总司令，虽然也靠了一点运气，但我还是自信自己有能力胜任的。”

“我也是个不坏的王。不管是父亲不在的那段时间，还是后来正式即位之后，我自认自己已经拼尽了全力。许多人爱戴我，我的子民也都十分出色。”

“嗯，这个我跟你有点不一样。我做了很多事情，让大多数人都不太满意……总的来说，我把两群有仇的人强行拉到一起，要求他们和平共处甚至并肩作战对抗敌人。我手下很多人对此很不满，那段时间我简直要疯掉了，甚至总觉得所有人都是蠢货——明明都是挺能干的家伙，到了我手下就只会抱怨。我到现在还搞不清楚我哪里做错了，但我肯定做错了什么。否则情况不会那么糟糕。”

“放下偏见争取盟友并没有错。”芬国昐柔声安慰道，“你为何是唯一愿意与敌人和解的？是因为你有什么特别的经历吗？”

“我在敌人——就是自由民——我在他们中间做过卧底。”

“原来如此。尽管你是为了获取情报才加入他们，但在这个过程中你也理解了他们。”

“就是这样。不是哪个守夜人都能说自己做过这种事的。”少年的眼神急剧地悲伤起来，“我明明看到的比任何人都要多，明明知道自己的责任，但还是搞砸了。我本应该坚守我的誓言，在长城调解守夜人和自由民的关系，为异鬼的入侵做好准备。而不是在那样的时候妄想加入贵族的游戏，夺回临冬城，为了救自己的家人背弃誓言南下。”

“你的家人有危险？”

琼恩擦了擦眼睛：“在我加入守夜人一年之后，史塔克和别的家族爆发了战争，打得很惨烈，最后……只有少数几个我的兄弟姐妹活了下来。新上任的北境领主，他强娶了我的妹妹……我最喜欢的就是她。我无论如何都想去救她。不管发了什么誓言。”

那些经历与芬国昐自己的太过相似，以至于他有些维持不住自己智慧冷静的姿态。“我……最后还是失败了。敌人远远比我想象的要强大，我的子民死伤无数。而我，在我的孩子和部下最需要支持的时候，抛下了所有身为王的责任，独自一人去找敌人报仇，为了那些被他夺走的，我的亲人。”

“耶哥蕊特，”琼恩开始真正抽泣起来了，“我离开了她，她在与我们的战斗中牺牲了。我明明为了誓言离开了她，却还是没有承担好责任。”

“阿奈瑞，我的妻子，我的爱人，我也离开了她。我曾发誓不问对错地效忠于我的兄长，所以当他作为王发出号召离开的时候，我也离开了她，为了坚守我的誓言。”芬国昐感觉自己说出的每个字都是苦涩的，“结果最后我还是没能守誓，擅自给自己冠上王的称号，却也没能将王的责任贯彻到底。”

“结果到了最后，我把自己的命都搭上了。”琼恩抬起头来，用力出了一口气，语气还带着几分期望，“我希望白灵没事，艾莉亚还好好的。”

“最终，我不自量力的行为给我带来了死亡。”芬国昐的声音趋于平静，“我的孩子们的结局，我已经知晓。”


	2. Maedhros & Jaime

**Maedhros & Jaime**

“怎么回事？”金发的男人瞟了眼他的断臂，问道。

“我曾经被敌人俘虏，被锁链铐在一座山峰上。我的朋友来营救我的时候，不得不砍掉我的手才让我重获自由。”

“用剑的手没了，你当时没有心灰意冷么？”

“绝望和沮丧都无法用言语形容地沉重，且我的身心都被敌人的折磨摧毁。”即使已经过去了几个纪元，回想起那段时光仍然让他感到身体和灵魂阵阵钝痛，“但不，我并未就此一蹶不振，就像你也没有因此被击垮一样。我的价值不仅仅在于我提剑砍杀的能力，我也是军队的指挥者。”

听了他的话，詹姆点点头：“你的话倒是很激励我，即便你刚才用左手使剑的技术已经远远超过我右手的技术了。我自认也不仅仅是个莽夫，虽然从小为之骄傲的东西回不来了对我打击很大，但我也能在别的地方发挥作用。”

“你的呢？”梅斯罗斯看着对方的断手问。

“我的也是在俘虏期间没的，只不过是被押送我的那帮人给砍的。”詹姆有些别扭地用左手把剑插回鞘中。他们刚刚结束一场对练，梅斯罗斯不得不控制着自己的力量才不把这尚且虚弱的男人揍得满身淤青。“他们把我的断手像项链似的挂在我脖子上，当时我宁可自己已经死了，不吃不喝，甚至打算让那些家伙杀了我。我是个骑士，战士，而我失去了我用剑的手。”

“是什么让你振作了精神？”

“我的一个……朋友。”

梅斯罗斯想起芬巩，想起他清澈的眼神和激励的话语，他陪他进行康复训练时无穷无尽的耐心。“他是如何安慰你的？”

“她。她没安慰我。她叫我懦夫，让我活下去报仇。”

“你报仇了吗？”

“没机会动手那家伙就死了。不过他死的很惨，也没差。”

詹姆·兰尼斯特。他的金发中掺杂着灰，眼睛下面有着纹路，但梅斯罗斯能看出他身为人类仍然年轻，应该只有三十出头。他的身体有些不正常的瘦削，想必他曾经十分强壮而英俊，只是被俘虏的经历耗费了许多生命力。他穿着一身发亮的银甲和洁净的白袍。银色像宁洛丝的头发，白色像爱尔温的裙子。他的眼睛是美丽的碧绿，像是多瑞亚斯的森林。

“我必须说，这位殿下。”提起仇人的死亡，詹姆仿佛心情轻快了些，“你真是个不可思议的生物。你长得跟葛雷果·克里冈一样高壮，却跟珊莎·史塔克一样漂亮。”

“谁？”

“别在意。”詹姆摆了摆断手。他只见过史塔克的长女几面，在临冬城的宴会上，但也留下了深刻的印象。那女孩不过十一二岁年纪，但已然是个美女，身材高挑，红发在烛光的映照下闪耀如亮铜，正如眼前高大的精灵。詹姆没怎么见过几个如此标致却又不女气的英俊男人。百花骑士？再长大些或许还行，但现在就算了。蓝礼？不，那只是个浮夸的蠢货。雷加。也就只有非人的美貌能跟“非人”的美貌相比。即使梅斯罗斯的脸上布满伤痕，他也依然有着与当初的龙王子相似的俊美。

“你也被俘虏过，还被折磨得很惨，不是吗？你花了多久才恢复到你现在的样子？”

“用人类的时间来算，一百多年吧。”

“哈……啊……嗯唔。”金发的男人如此意义不明地叹道，“传说我祖先‘机灵的’兰恩活了三百多年。身为他几千年后的后代，我说不定也能凑巧活到那岁数，不是吗？”

他们离开演武场，并肩走在一起，铠甲碰撞发出轻微的声响。

“他们叫你弑君者。这是个特别的指控。”

“我明白。瓦德·弗雷在自己家里杀死少狼主，也没见人给他安个弑君者的名号。虽然他仅剩的那点名声也没了。很遗憾，我杀的正是我发誓保护的国王。我是他的御林铁卫。”

梅斯罗斯定在了原地：“他们指控你不是因为你杀死了她。而是因为你打破了誓言？”

“没错。换个人杀伊里斯，事情决计闹不了这么沸沸扬扬。那个人说不定还能得到大把的金子。”

“为何背叛你的国王？这是不义之举。”

“不义之举？”詹姆笑了笑，转过头来看他，“保护国王就是义举？我以前也是这么想的。保卫国王的安全，维护国家的和平，多么光荣的责任！直到我干的活发生了一点小小的变化。我在国王把无辜的人活活烧死的时候，站在王座旁边保护他。我在国王虐待自己的妻子，我发誓保护的王后的时候，站在卧室门口保护他。他命令我杀死自己的父亲，还打算杀死成千上万的无辜百姓。告诉我，假如国王是这样的国王，我难道还应该遵守我的誓言，任由无数人成为他无理取闹的牺牲品？”

梅斯罗斯过了一会儿才缓过来。“我不知道国王还会有这般行径。假设你说的是真的，可如果你的国王是你的父亲，你还会如此坚定地背叛他吗？”

詹姆沉默了片刻。“你发誓保护你父亲？”

“不，我发誓无论如何都要夺回父亲失去的珍宝，不管敌人是非善恶。我发起了两次屠杀，残害了无辜的同族，害了自己的手足兄弟，结果最终也没能完成誓言的内容。”

“珍宝？那些珍宝有什么价值，让你非要去做这种事？”

“那些珍宝值我祖父和我父亲的性命。”

“所以他们死了，是吗？你知道即使你真的抢回了珍宝，他们也不会因此复活吧？”

“当然。但誓言束缚着我，驱使我永不停歇地为它奔波杀戮。即使是已经打破了誓言的你，也依然能感受到它的约束和折磨，不是吗？”

“他没能约束我杀了伊里斯。”詹姆停了下来，仰视着他。金发的男人并不矮，但跟梅斯罗斯相比还是差了一截。“你是怎么下得去手的？打破誓言难道会比知道自己造成了那么多无辜者的死还要痛苦吗？”

“除了誓言，还有许多原因。”梅斯罗斯避开他的视线，望向远方，“我曾试图向敌人堂堂正正地发起进攻，以武力夺回宝钻，光明正大，名正言顺。但我失败了，无数的族人在战争中死去，我的朋友因为我的轻敌和判断失误而死去。我们元气大伤，我意识到我再也没可能正面击败我的敌人。于是我变得软弱，变得绝望，把目光放在了落入我亲族之手的一颗宝钻，试图从他们手中要回来。他们没有给我。他们为什么要给我？他们是胜利者，用自己的力量从敌人手中将宝钻夺回，而我是失败者，自己无法胜利便向他们索取。都是拼上性命的战斗，他们赢了，而我输了。于是我就像誓言中说的那样诉诸武力，杀出一条血路，夺回了父亲的珍宝。”

“你明明永生不死，有无穷无尽的时间可以东山再起，为什么要绝望？”

梅斯罗斯摇摇头：“有些事情，做不到了便是做不到。无论有多少时间。”

“我不相信。”

“那么你很幸运，尚未遇到这样的事。”梅斯罗斯继续说，“我的兄弟在这些战争中一个个死去。我们原本有七个，经过这两次残杀后只剩下了两个。于是那些珍宝上又多了我兄弟的性命。我没有办法再回头。”

“你为什么从一开始要发那个誓言呢？我当初加入御林铁卫，是误以为自己找了份光荣的差事。可你，听听你誓言的内容吧。即使不知道以后会发生什么，这也不是什么说出来骄傲的好话。”詹姆问，“没人规定儿子必须服从父亲，父亲做的决定也绝对不是事事都正确。他们发怒也好，说什么‘你不是我儿子也好’，让他们说去吧，我们不是小孩子，可以有自己主张。”

梅斯罗斯看着他，嘴角勾起一抹苦涩的微笑。“你是个潇洒的男人。”

“是吗？我不这么觉得，我只是讨厌麻烦。你现在还打算遵守誓言吗？”

“我不知道。”

“你还能放弃。这种誓言，即使打破了也不会像我一样遭人唾弃。”

“誓言是我对着神明发下的。覆水难收，若轻易背誓，后果不堪设想。”

“谁在意神做什么？”詹姆轻蔑地笑了笑，“坦格利安亵渎了三百年的七神，也没见天上劈下雷霆惩罚他们。让他们诅咒去吧！不管怎么样，我不后悔我当初背誓。我也不在乎渎神……瑟曦对我撒谎，仅此而已。”

“你说起话来，倒挺像我父亲。”叛逆又骄傲，眼中有着阴霾。但那阴霾并非因憎恨和复仇，而是对过去的无奈和悲伤。那眼中有着一线希望，一丝快乐。

道路走到了尽头。

“好了，”詹姆说道，“我得走了。”

“有急事？”

“我的那个……朋友，她需要我的帮助。”

“那就快去吧。”梅斯罗斯催促道，“否则就晚了。”


	3. Indis & Visenya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇是修罗场二人组，虽然真的很悲伤但我写的时候就是很想笑

**Indis & Visenya**

都说精灵是优雅的种族，比起粗犷的人类有着更好的仪态。但此时矜持地站着的反而是身为人类的维桑妮亚，那金发蓝眼，白皙如雪的美丽王后正尖叫着，撕扯着自己的头发和衣服，胡乱地摔碎自己房间里的东西。维桑妮亚还是第一次见到女人发疯——她妹妹雷妮丝虽然比她更像个女人，但也是坦格利安的女人，若要发泄怒气大可乘上巨龙降下火雨，其余她见过的贵族女人也都或多或少都有些自己的矜持。但眼前这个本该高挑优雅的女精灵却像普通泼妇一样在无力地倾倒自己的怒火。

“为什么！！”茵迪丝大叫道，“到底是为什么！”

维桑妮亚摆出无聊的样子，但还是忍不住仔细听起来。

“我无法理解他，但我能包容他……我尊重他的感情，尊重他们的儿子，能忍耐的绝不挑起争端。难道就因为我能忍耐，所以他才把我和我的孩子抛下，不顾一切地去支持他的长子吗？”王后的声音骤然拔高，“我的孩子难道就不是他的孩子了吗？！即使阿拉卡诺犯了错，芬迪斯、伊瑞梅、因格尔多，他们犯了什么错，非要被他们的父亲抛下十二年？！

我知道的，他之所以偏心费雅纳罗，不是因为他更出色，而是因为他可怜。他觉得自己亏欠了长子，认为迷瑞尔不在，就必须由他来弥补费雅纳罗缺失的这份爱。我明白，我都明白！但他凭什么把我的孩子，还有我应得的爱拿去分给费雅纳罗？！我难道不是他活生生的妻子吗？我当初成婚时与他发下的誓言，难道与迷瑞尔所说的有任何区别吗？那他凭什么想走就走，想抛下我就抛下我，就好像我是他好心收留的宠物？！

我明白……我明白，我一直都明白，论学识，论技艺，我都比不上那伟大的织造者。但我难道就不值得尊重，我的想法就不值得被他考虑吗？！当初，吾之血亲英格威带着一众埃尔达横穿中土，跨越无数艰险的时候，我是他的左膀右臂；在嫁给芬威之前，在明登·埃尔达立瓦，梵雅的王庭，我在其中也有一席之地，出谋划策，兴国安邦；嫁给他之后，我在提利安城中也从不敢怠慢，对待诺多如同我自己的亲族，听取他们的声音，尽心尽力作为王后辅佐他的统治。我生下两儿两女，但我的四肢依然矫健，我的精力依旧充沛，而迷瑞尔却耗尽了生命消逝而去。我虽不如她技艺超群，但论品行功绩，我没有哪点比不上她，而论坚韧甚至是我更胜一筹。难道就因为我更能忍受，我就必须忍受这样的背弃吗？我这个与他同甘共苦，与他一起养育子女，共度无数光阴的活着的妻子，难道还比不上那个主动弃他而去的亡者留下的痛苦回忆吗？！”

虽然茵迪丝说的话大部分是杂乱的咆哮，但维桑妮亚还是从只言片语中理解了一点她的故事：“所以说，你的男人在跟你结婚之前跟别的女人有个孩子，后来那个女人死了，那个孩子因为某种原因要离开，所以他就抛下你和你的孩子跟那个孩子一起走了，是吗？”

茵迪丝猛地转过头来，用布满血丝的双眼愤怒地瞪着她：“你闭嘴！！！”

金发的王后抓过一片镜子的碎片，几个健步就到了维桑妮亚身前，抬手向她刺去。维桑妮亚眼神一凛，向后一仰避开了她的攻击，抓住茵迪丝踉跄的空隙，用手中佩剑的剑柄重重打在了她的额头上，将发疯的王后击昏了过去。维桑妮亚把昏倒在地的王后抱到床上，拿过梳妆台上的手绢擦拭她头上的血迹。

过了一会儿，茵迪丝悠悠转醒，捂着头难受地呻吟。维桑妮亚递给她一杯水：“你冷静点了吗？”

“谢谢……对不起，刚才在您面前失礼了。”茵迪丝接过水杯，轻轻抿了一口，然后又倒回靠枕上，眼神还因晕眩而模糊着，“让您看到我那副模样，实在是很惭愧。”

“没事。”实际上并不是没事，维桑妮亚对那一连串的怨妇发言感到有些不耐烦，但即使她不屑于做表面功夫，也没有蠢到当场往别人伤口上撒盐。更何况，她也不是完全不能理解茵迪丝的心情。“你的丈夫，他说他要跟你分开吗？”

茵迪丝摇了摇头，金发如波浪般闪闪发光。“他只是要跟随他儿子渡过流放期。”

维桑妮亚向后靠在椅背上：“你出身高贵，又有张漂亮脸蛋，想挑个男人还不简单，偏偏选了个结过一次婚的。就没有更好的吗？”

“即使有也无关紧要。埃尔达只会因爱情结婚，不管芬威有没有爱过迷瑞尔，我都确实和他相爱了。”

“那我只能说，你的爱情很不幸了，陛下。”

金发的王后叹了口气。“怎能说不幸呢？即使后来发生了那些事，我也毫无疑问与他有过无比幸福的时光。”

“是吗？那看来我还没有你幸运。”维桑妮亚端详着暗黑姐妹剑柄上的红宝石，“你瞧，我也跟另一个女人分享了丈夫。我和我妹妹雷妮丝，我们一起嫁给了我们的兄弟，伊耿。”

“兄弟……？”

“别在意。总之，伊耿同时娶了我们两个为王后。”

“这怎么可能？”茵迪丝喃喃自语，“即使芬威从没有不爱迷瑞尔，他毫无疑问也是放下了她才娶的我。爱情是不会平等地给予两个人的。”

“花心的男人多了去。不过伊耿不是那样的男人。他只爱雷妮丝，不爱我。”

“那他为什么要娶你？”

“原本按照家族的传统，他是只会跟我结婚的，因为我是长女。但他只想娶雷妮丝，又不能违背传统把我推开，于是干脆要了我们两个。”维桑妮亚漫不经心地说，“我和我妹妹究竟哪个是顺带的，我到现在也搞不清楚。”

茵迪丝定定地看着她：“你为什么要嫁给他？你爱他吗？”

“爱，当然爱。不过我不是因为这个嫁给伊耿的。虽然他不爱我，但要怪就怪我这个弟弟实在是优秀，我也看不上其他男人了。再加上，我若不嫁给他，就必然会为了稳固统治嫁给哪个维斯特洛的领主，除了在产床上生孩子就没有别的用处。相比之下，坦格利安家族的女人——至少在我那个时候——也有地位和权力，跟我妹妹分享一个丈夫算是不错的选择。”

茵迪丝从床上坐起来，第一次仔细打量眼前的女人。维桑妮亚·坦格利安身材高挑丰满，身披黑色与红色的丝绸和甲胄，腿上横放着一柄长剑。她肤色健康，银金色长发编成整齐的发辫，五官有种硬朗的美丽，紫色的双眸冷峻而严肃。那股气魄让茵迪丝想起自己的孙女阿塔妮丝，但维桑妮亚比阿塔妮丝更加冷酷而不近人情。毫无疑问，这位王后是个身经百战的战士。

“你不会不甘心吗？明明同样是夫妻，却被不公平地对待。”

“不公平？”维桑妮亚眯起眼睛，似乎是在思考，“其实我不觉得不公平。确实，伊耿更喜欢雷妮丝，她开朗、幽默、爱笑，热爱诗歌和音乐，崇拜她的人有很多。伊耿每跟我过上一夜，就要补偿雷妮丝十夜。不过我敢说，他大多数有意义的时间都是跟我一起度过的。我们年轻的时候一起去考察维斯特洛的地形，拜访各地的领主，在学城听课，之后也一起在全世界打仗……不过那是在雷妮丝死了之后了。”

“她死了？”

“战死了。我的小妹运气不好，碰上了个难缠的对手，我也不敢说我去就一定能取胜。她死之前给伊耿留下了一个儿子，而我多跟伊耿过了几十年，也就只有一个儿子。”

“你们的孩子……他们相处得怎样？”

“他们根本没怎么相处。我妹妹的儿子，伊尼斯，他跟他父亲一起住在君临，而我在生下梅葛之后就带着他住在龙石岛。即使到了后来，他们两个也都不怎么亲，不过除了一些大事也没闹过矛盾。”

茵迪丝似乎是恢复了力气，从床上下来，走到窗边：“他偏心她的孩子，这你也不在乎？”

“我一个就够了，即使没他，梅葛也不会少了一块肉。”

“缺失了父母其中一方的孩子总会受到些伤害的。”茵迪丝想起芬威的长子，高傲又自卑的费雅纳罗。

“那总比天天看着他父亲宠着他兄弟要好。”

“你还说，你们不住在一起。”

“我们一起出巡，一起征战，一起统治，但是没错，我们不住在一起。”

“……他真的不爱你。”

“真的不爱。”

金发的王后沉默了片刻，而后叹了口气：“若是我能像你一样，不为爱情和夫妻的誓言所困扰，我往后的日子或许还能更好受些。”

“你现在还有机会。他要走，就让他走吧。与其天天为了这种事情消沉，不如去做些想做的事情。”

“我想在山中漫步。”茵迪丝眺望着远处高耸入云的山脉，心生向往，“像我年轻时与族人和迈雅们一起攀登雪峰那样，探索世间的奥秘，沐浴在星光之中。我还要安抚留在维林诺的人民们，让他们从悲伤中振作起来，回归以往的生活。”

“那就去做吧。带着你的孩子一起。”

“你想做什么？”茵迪丝问她。

“我想要我儿子做国王。伊尼斯一点也不像他父亲，不过几年，他的软弱就败光了坦格利安所有的威名。只有我那能征善战的儿子才能稳住我们的王位。”

“你……要篡夺你侄子的位置？”

“准确来说是我侄孙的位置。伊尼斯早就因为担惊受怕病死了。”维桑妮亚站起身来，“我已经成功了。不过现在看来，梅葛也保不住家族的位置，他有他父亲的勇武和凶悍，却没有他父亲的智慧和仁慈。不过即使他不如他父亲出色，那也是我教育不当的责任，跟伊耿没有一点关系。”

“那快去补救吧。”

“来不及了。我已经死了。”

茵迪丝低下头：“我很抱歉。”

“没什么好抱歉的，我的暗黑姐妹能斩断一切敌人，但斩不断衰老。”维桑妮亚说，“但你还活着，不是吗，陛下？”

“没错，我还活着。即使如此多的人们死去，我依旧活着，游离在所有的故事之外。”

“歌谣和戏剧不过是供人赏玩的把戏。我这辈子做了那么多事情，不损一兵一卒拿下谷地，在怒火燎原中参战，跟我弟弟与多恩对抗十年，从刺客手里保下伊耿，为王室组建御林铁卫。结果我做过的所有事情中，除了跟我妹妹一起嫁给伊耿之外，没一件事被写成歌谣传唱，其他的都只写在学士编撰的砖头历史书里，这就是吟游诗人的德性，只挑有趣的讲，完全不管这些事有什么意义。我可没有兴趣增加这种故事。什么羡慕嫉妒、肝肠寸断、以泪洗面，这些事情只会让平民出身的少女感动落泪、让本该担当大任的王子和公主沉浸在无谓的幻想中，即使想做也不该去做，不过是浪费生命。”

“你太严苛了，维桑妮亚王后。”茵迪丝笑了，颇有几分她年轻时那宛如罗瑞林的暖意，“但我会采纳你的意见的。”


End file.
